


Academy Days

by crzykittyfangirl



Series: The Doctor and The Starchaser [1]
Category: Academy Era - Fandom, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), adventures on Gallifrey
Genre: F/M, Gallifreyan Academy, Gallifreyan Culture (Doctor Who), The Untempered Schism - Freeform, stealing a TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzykittyfangirl/pseuds/crzykittyfangirl
Summary: Little snippets of what Theta, Arkytior and Koschei get up to during their days at the academy before Koschei went mad and some of the days and years after.





	1. Running Away, Schism Talk and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a series I'm starting, I hope I've captured Theta and Koschei well and Arkytior is Rose so I hope she sounds like she should. Anyway, Allons-y on with the story!

“Come on Arkytior, Koschei, quick before someone sees us.” Theta says hurrying toward the back entrance of the academy. 

“We’re coming Theta.” Arkytior says coming up behind him and running past him, pushing open one of the doors. She grins opening her arms, reveling in the warm sunlight.

Theta and Koschei come up next to her, Theta grins at her shaking his head. “Come on Arkytior, you can do that once we’re out of view of the academy. 

“Yeah I know.” 

“Come on then!” Theta says grabbing her hand and pulling her enthusiastically up the hill. She grins, racing to keep up with him as the three of them race up the hill and into the silver forest to their usual clearing.

When they get there, Arkytior pulls Theta down with her and sits in the middle, tilting her head back letting the warm sunlight wash over her. 

“You and your sunlight.” Theta says grinning and shaking his head at her.

“It's nice.” 

“We’re going to caught one day you know.” Koschei announces matter of factly sitting down on her other side. 

“That’s what makes it fun though.” Arkytior says grinning a bit and nudges him with her shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah..” He says rolling his brown eyes at her. 

Theta grins tsking at them then lets go of Arkytior’s hand before laying down in the red grass, folding his arms above his head. 

Arkytior sighs happily and flops down next to him, her hazel eyes admiring the orange light of the suns shining on the silvery leaves on the trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Arkytior, Theta and Koschei talk about the Schism

“You guys know what next year is right?” Koschei asks eyes flicking towards his two best friends. 

“Don’t remind me…” Theta groans flopping down in the grass.

“That’s no fun to think about.” Arkytior says wrinkling her nose. “But I hope I run away. I don’t want to go mad.”

“You won’t go mad. You’ll get inspired or run away. I’ll definitely be one of the ones who runs away.” Theta says.

“I think I’m going to go mad for sure.” Koschei says morosely laying back in the grass his brown eyes focusing on the silvery leaves high up above. 

“No you won’t! You’re much too fun and silly to go mad!” Arkytior says fiercely.

“Thanks.” He says then sighs again. “Still think I will though.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stars

“Arkytior! Arkytior! Wake up!” Theta whispers shaking his best friend.

She groans before rolling over and blinking open her hazel eyes. “Theta? What’re you doing here? You do know Gallifreyans need sleep right?”

“There’s supposed to to be a meteor shower! It’ll be going by the Medusa cascade, we’ll be able to see it if we go to the academy roof! It’ll be super cool!”

She laughs quietly, rubbing her eyes and swinging her legs over the side of her bed. “Alright, I’m coming. Should we get Koschei?”

“There’s no time! Come on!” Theta says hurrying out of her room and begins rush down the hall.

“Okay, why are we in such a hurry?” Arkytior asks racing after him.

“It's starting soon! We don’t want to miss it!” Theta replies running up a flight up stairs, Arkytior on his heels. 

They burst through a door to emerge onto the roof of the academy. Arkytior stopped short. “Did you put this blanket up here?”

Theta’s cheeks redden slightly. “Well, yeah. I wanted it to be a bit more comfortable than just the hard roof.”

“You’re the bestest friend ever Theta!” Arkytior says grinning at him and hugging him, her arms going around his neck under his light brown wavy just below shoulder length hair.

He grins too and hugs her back. “Thanks Arkytior!” 

They release each other after a moment and he grabs her hand pulling her to the blanket. “It's about to start!” He says moving into to lie down, pulling her down with him.  
“Oof!” She says landing on top of him in a tangle of limbs. 

“Sorry.” Theta says his voice muffled from under her.

“It's okay.” she says giggling a little as she she shifts off of him and lays down next to him.

“They should be starting any minute.” he says his blue green eyes fixed on the sky. 

“Okay.” She says moving a bit closer to him and looking up at the sky too. 

A few moments pass then a meteor streaks across the sky. “Look! Theta, did you see that?”

“Yeah! Told you it’d be cool.” He says bumping her shoulder.

“You were right.” she says grinning at him.

He grins back at her before turning his attention to the sky again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  



	2. A Race and Trees

A Race

“I’m bored...Let’s do something fun!” Arkytior says looking at Theta and Koschei in turn.

“We could have a race.” Koschei suggests beginning to get to his feet and running a hand through his short dark brown hair. 

“But you guys always beat me..” Arkytior says pouting a little but then her face lights up in a smile. “I could be the judge for you and Theta racing.”

“What do you think Theta? Game for a race?” Koschei asks, giving his friend a mischievous smile.

He grins making sure his light brown hair is tied up securely before getting to his feet. “I’m always game to beat you Koschei.”

“Oh really. You think You’ll win do you?” he asks raising an eyebrow.

“I always do.”

“Hmm, we’ll see about that...Are you ready to judge Arkytior?”

“Yeah!” She says and stands. “But first we should go out into the field. I won’t be able to judge you in here.”

“She’s got a point Theta.”

“She does, to the field we go then.” Theta says and walks briskly out of the forest.

“Wait for me!” Arkytior calls and hurries to catch up to him.

“Me too!” Koschei adds rushing after them.

The three of them emerge in the field of red grass outside the citadel at the edge of the forest that sits at the bottom of Mount Cadon. “Alright you’ll race across the field and back to me. First one to me wins.” Arkytior explains. Theta and Koschei nod and get into position. “On your mark, get set, go!”

They take off, their long academy robes billowing behind them. At first it seems that Koschei is in the lead but then as they turn around, Theta is faster and he reaches Arkytior first.

“Ha! I beat you!” Theta shouts, grinning triumphantly at Koschei.

“So you did.” He says stopping in front of the two of them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trees

“Let’s do something extra fun today!” Theta says as the three of them race away from the academy. 

“Like what?” Arkytior asks.

“Don’t we always do something that could be considered fun?” Koschei comments.

“Well yeah, but today we should do something extra fun!” Theta clarifies again, stopping as he reaches the top of the hill where the field of red grass starts. 

“What’s extra fun then?” Arkytior asks, coming up next to Theta.

He frowns. “I don’t know. But we have to find it.”

“How would we go about doing that?” Koschei asks joining the two of them. 

“We just have to look I guess.” Arkytior says pushing her dark blonde hair behind her ear and looking around. 

“We could climb all the way to the top of Mount Cadon.” Theta suggests.

“No way, that would take way too long.” Koschei says shaking his head. “What about going to the library?”

“As much as I love the library, that’s not extra fun. We do that all the time.” Arkytior says.

“What do you think we should do?” Theta asks her.

She frowns while she thinks her hazel eyes scanning the field. “We could...Ooh I know!”

“What?” Theta questions his blue green eyes lighting up with excitement.

“Don’t keep us waiting Arkytior.” Koschei says.

“We should climb a tree, the tallest one in the forest!” She says grinning at her two best friends.

“Yeah! That’s extra fun!” Theta exclaims a bright smile coming onto his face.

“I suppose that does sound fun.” Koschei agrees.

“Come them! Let’s go! We have to find the tallest tree there is.” Arkytior says rushing across the field towards the forest.

“Wait for us!” Theta and Koschei say and run after her.

The three of them reach the forest and look around, trying to find the tallest tree. “There! I see it!” Theta says pointing to a tall tree that rose above the others.

“Come on then! What are we waiting for?” Arkytior says bouncing on her toes.

“Let’s get going then.” Koschei says and rushes off.

“Wait for me!” Theta says racing to catch him.

“Me too!” Arkytior says running after them. 

The three of them ran through the silver forest stopping when they got the tallest tree. “Me first! Since it was my idea!” Arkytior exclaims and quickly grabs the lowest branch and begins scrambling up the tree. 

“Me next!” Theta says excitedly and grabs a branch a bit above him and swings himself into the tree then begins climbing up.

“I’m coming!” Koschei adds and scrambles up into the tree after his two best friends. 

“Hurry up you guys! The view up here is so cool!!! You can see all the way to the Citadel!” Arkytior calls down.

“We’re coming. Just hold up a minute.” Koschei shouts up to her.

“Alright, hurry though!” Arkytior calls down.

A few minutes later, the two boys join her at the top. “Whoa! You were right Arkytior! The view is really cool!” Theta says a bright grin lighting up his face.

"It is a pretty good view." Koschei agrees.


	3. Schism Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day they look into the Untempered Schism

Schism Day  
“Theta, I don’t want to look. I’m afraid.” Arkytior says hugging her friend and burying her face in his academy robes.

He pulls her close, running his fingers through her dark blonde hair. “It’ll be alright. You won’t go mad. I promise you won’t. You’ll get inspired or run away like I know I will.”

“How do you know I won’t?” She asks pulling away a bit to meet his eyes.

“I can feel it. You and I, we’re going to travel through the stars one day and have mad brilliant adventures.” He says giving her a grin.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“Ok. Thanks, Theta. You’re the best.” She says letting him go and wiping away her tears. 

He gives her another smile, letting her go too.

“I’d rather keep my mind and not look. I know I’m going to go mad. I can feel in my hearts.” Koschei chimes in from behind him.

“Then, if this is the last time I’ll talk to you as you, them, I just want to say that I think you’re amazing Koschei and I’ve loved being one of your best friends.” Arkytior says putting a hand on his arm. 

“I’ll miss you too Koschei. I’ve loved being one of your best friends too. Thanks for being your brilliant, funny self all these years.” Theta says putting a hand on his other arm.

“Thanks guys. It's been an adventure. One last thing, you two are going to wake up and realize you’ve fallen in love one day. I guarantee it.” He says sincere kindness colouring his voice.

Theta and Arkytior exchange a glance then burst into laughter. “You’re silly Koschei.” Arkytior says grinning at him.

“Mark my words. It will happen you’ll see.” He says in his usual matter of fact way. 

“If you say so.” Theta says. “Come, we better get going. The Prydonian chapter needs to line up soon.” 

Arkytior nods, squaring her shoulders and heading toward the line of students going toward the Schism. 

“Wait for us!” Theta calls running after her, Koschei on his heels. The three of them fall in line and wait anxiously for their turn. 

After what seemed like only minutes Koschei was called and he walks up slowly, his brown eyes closed until the last moment and then he opens them staring into the Schism.

Only a few seconds pass before he is on the ground clutching his head and rocking back and forth in agony. 

“Koschei!” Arkytior and Theta call out and rush toward him, each wrapping an arm around his shoulders when they reach him. 

“Hey, it's okay. You’re okay.” Arkytior whispers comfortingly.

“It's us, Theta and Arkytior. You’re alright.” Theta says quietly.

He is silent for a moment before surging to his feet and pushing them away. “Leave me alone!” He says in a voice that does not sound like his own. His eyes widen then he hugs himself looking at them in horror. “Please don’t go. Sorry.”

“It's okay.” Theta says.

They are both about to go and hug him when they are stopped by a council member. “You must take your turns before you speak to him anymore. Theta Sigma Lungbarrow, your turn.”

Theta nods and walks forward and stares into the Schism for a few moments before turning and running away his academy robes billowing behind him. 

“You’re up, Arkytior Heartshaven.” The council member says.

She nods and walks forward, staring into the Schism. After a few moments she turns and runs away. “Wait for me, Theta!” She calls racing to catch up to him. 

“Hey, I’m coming too!” Koschei says hurrying after her. 

When Arkytior spots Theta he is sitting in the red grass, his head leaned back and looking a bit antsy. “Theta!”

He looks up and grins when he sees her. “I told you that you would probably run just like me.”

“You were right.” She says sitting down in the grass next to him. 

“Sorry about before.” Koschei says reaching the two of them.

“It's alright. You alright?” Arkytior says.

He nods. “I think so.” He says but then his face takes on a manic expression. “But the drums, Arkytior, can you hear the drums?”

‘No, I don’t any drums. Do you Theta?”

He shakes his head. “Nope.”

“They won’t stop.” Koschei says his voice shaking, none of his usual humour and bite present in it.


	4. Brilliant Things in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theta and Arkytior find some interesting books in the library

“Arkytior, look at this.”

“What?”

“They’re called humans,” his face was lit up in a way which it had never been before, a wide grin on his face as he looked down to the book in his hands. “They’re amazing! Just look at all of the things they’ve done.” Turning so she could see the book, Theta looked at her excitedly. “See?”

“That’s amazing Theta! The first place we should go when we get a time capsule is go to Sol 3! Humans sound so cool!” Arkytior exclaims quietly grinning at him.

“I know! Where’s Koschei? He should see this.”

“I don’t know. But Theta, since he went mad, you know he’s never going to be able to take the flight test. He’s never going to be allowed to leave Gallifrey.”

“Oh. Yeah. I forgot.” Theta says, his grin faltering a little. “We can still show him can’t we?”

“Course we can. We just need to make sure he’s-well you know having one of his good days.” Arkytior says.

“Yeah, let’s check this book out!” Theta says, grinning fully again.

“Yeah, come on the check out is this way!” Arkytior says rushing off down one of the numerous aisles. 

“Wait for me!” Theta calls hurrying after her, the book tucked under his arm. 

She waits by the check out desk for him and grabs a book of her own, a complete alien encyclopedia. He runs up a moment later. “Theta, look what I found!”

“Wow, is that all the aliens in the universe?”

“I think so.”

“We have to read it and show it to Koschei!”

“Yeah, we have to show him both of these books!”

“Yeah!”

“Are you two going to check those out or not?” The librarian asks.

“Oh, yes we are.” Theta says. “Here, I’ll do it.” he says holding out his hand for the alien book.

She hands it to him and he brings them up to the desk. “We’d like to check these out please.”

“Name?”

“Theta Sigma Lungbarrow.”

“Hand please.”

He sets the books down and hold out his hand. The librarian uses the scanner on him to check that he's eligible to check out the books. “Alright. You’re good. You and your friend enjoy the books.

“Thanks!” He says and quickly picks up the books. “Come on, Arkytior!”

“I’m coming!”


	5. Visiting Koschei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theta and Arkytior go and visit Koschei in his room at the Academy and he isn't quite right

“Koschei! Are you there?” Theta calls, knocking on his friends door.

“It's us! We have awesome books to show you!” Arkytior adds.

“Come in.” He says, his voice quieter and more subdued than usual.

Theta opens the door and the two of them walk in. Koschei is sitting at his desk bent over an ancient looking scroll. “Hey. just doing some extra credit reading for universe history class.” He says rolling up the scroll.

Theta nods then grins. “Look at these books we found! There’s this one about earth and humans and this one about every alien species that Arkytior found.”

Koschei grins and shakes his head. “You two and your human obsession.”

“It's not an obsession! Humans and earth are fascinating!” Arkytior says 

“They are! Just look at this!” Theta says and opens the book about earth to a page about movies.

Koschei sighs a bit and quickly reads the page. “That is pretty cool. But I still don’t get you two’s obsession with them. Gallifreyans are still superior.”

“If you say so.” Arkytior says grinning at him and rolling her eyes at him.

“I do. That’s why we’re called lords of time Arkytior. We’re meant to be ruling over everything.” He says very matter of factly.

“No one is meant to have that kind of power Koschei. That’s why even Lord Rassilon has the council to help him rule and make decisions.” Theta says 

“But think of the power you could have.” He says, a manic glint coming into his eyes. 

“Oh Koschei, what happened to you?” Arkytior says, sadness filling her hazel eyes.


	6. Title Ceremony and Academy Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They choose their titles

“Up next, we have Theta Sigma Lungbarrow of the Prydonian chapter passing with a 51 percent. Theta Sigma, what title have you chosen?”

“I have chosen, The Doctor for my title.”

“A fine title. Well done. You may be seated, Doctor.” Lord Rassilon says and Theta gives him a grin before sitting down with the other Prydonians who had their titles. Lord Rassilon then continued on. “Next to last in the Prydonian chapter, we have Arkytior Heartshaven passing with only a slightly better score of 60 percent. What title have you chosen Arkytior?”

“I have chosen The Starchaser.”

“A fine if unusual title. Very nice. You may be seated, Starchaser.” Lord Rassilon finishes, Arkytior grins and bows dramatically before going and sitting down next to Theta.

“Last in the Prydonian chapter, we have Koschei Oakdown passing with a 75 percent. What title have you chosen, Koschei?”

“I have chosen The Master.”

“Very well. You may be seated Master.”

Koschei bows and sits down next to Arkytior.

Arkytior sighed quietly. Koschei had changed so much from the sweet, sarcastic boy they had once known. Back when the three of them had first talked about titles, he had said he’d want to be The Creator.

~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What do you guys think you want your titles to be when we graduate?” Theta asks

“I like The Starchaser, a explorer of the stars and chaser of the truth.” Arkytior says. “What about you Theta, Koschei?”

“I want to be The Doctor, the one who heals and protects.”

“I’m not really sure. I like The Creator though. I want to create something amazing in the universe.”

“Those are both amazing titles!” Arkytior exclaims.

“I like yours too.” Theta says grinning at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. I Think he Was Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theta and Arkytior discuss Koschei's prediction and that he might be right and Theta asks permission to do something

“Theta?”

“Hmm?” He says looking up at her from her lap where he is lying. She is running her fingers through his longish light brown hair which is out of his usual ponytail and fanned out over her legs and onto the grass. 

“You-Do you remember back on Schism day when Koschei made that prediction about us?”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“I-I think he may have been right.”

“I think so too because,” He began sitting up and grasping her hands in his then continues speaking. “ I know I love hanging out with you more than anyone else any and every universe, that there’s no one else I would ever want to watch meteor showers with or research the stars and their inhabitants, fall asleep in the grass next to or stay up late talking with, to sneak up to the Academy roof with or hike up to Mount Cadon with, I know that it would destroy me if anything happened to you and that I’d follow you anywhere no matter where it was, I’ll support you in anything...I keep thinking I know every little detail about you but then I learn something new and that makes me so happy every time. I love the way you always tuck your hair behind your ear and the way your eyes light up when you talk about the stars and that you find humans just as interesting as I do..and so many other things. I-I’m in love with you Arkytior and I think I have been since we were children.” Theta finishes, looking at her with an expression and smile she had only caught glimpses of. 

She grins at him, her own smile and expression mirroring his. “Theta Sigma, you are the most amazing, brilliant, mad, wonderful, fantastic person I have ever met. There isn’t anyone else anywhere I would want by my side than you. There’s no one else that I want to talk to about anything and everything all day, to sit with and watch the sunsset, no else that I would want to listen to talk about the universe and the planets and the beauty of the universe. No else who would understand my need to explore the stars and not just look at them. I love that when you get excited you can’t help but gesture with your hands, that you ruffle and run your fingers through your hair when your agitated or thinking hard about something. I-I’m-I’m in love with you too Theta and I think I have been since the day we met.”

His grin grows wider, his eyes shining with joy. “Then, Arkytior Heartshaven, would you do me the honour of-of-becoming my bond-mate?”

She smiles at him so widely she feels like her face is going to split. “Yes. A thousand times yes. It would be my honour, to become your bond-mate Theta Sigma Lungbarrow.”

“Brilliant. I-I need to get permission from your father still though.”

“It shouldn’t be a problem. He’s always asking about you and if you’ve asked to court me or bond with me yet. So, I’m pretty sure he’ll fully support it.” 

“Good. When-What would be a good time to ask him?”

“What about right now? I’ll come with you.”

“Alright, lead the way my lady.” He says letting go of her hands and standing before offering her a hand.

“Of course my good sir.” She says taking his offered hand and he quickly pulls her up. “Come on! If we want to get there before suns set then we have to hurry. He’ll be outside and easy to find.”

“Of course my lady.” he says giving her a grin and a mock bow. 

“Theta..” She says grinning at him and shaking her head before pulling in the direction of the hill behind the Citadel. “Theta, wait. We should fix your hair.”

Oh yes, I do look a bit wild don’t I?”

“Just a bit.” She says grinning at him. “Turn around, I’ll fix it. You have your tie?”

“Yeah. Here.” He says pulling his leather tie out of his pocket and handing it to her her before turning around. 

“Thanks.” She says and quickly gathers up his longish light brown hair and ties it up. She goes around to face him. “There. Now you look perfect.”

“Good, Shall we?” He asks offering a hand to her.

“We shall.” She says taking his hand and pulling towards the hill again.


	8. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theta asks Arkytior's father for permission

Theta and Arkytior arrive at her house to see her father sitting on the porch. They approach him and Theta nods and lets go of her hand before kneeling in front of him. 

“Hello young man. What can I do for you?”

“Lord Heartshaven, I am Theta Sigma Lungbarrow and I-I would like your permission to bond with your daughter, Arkytior.”

“Ah, you’re the Theta I’ve heard so much about all these years. Tell me, Theta Sigma do you promise to love my daughter through all of your lives? Bonding is forever and I don’t want you ever to leave her or break her hearts.”

“I promise Lord Heartshaven. I have loved your daughter since we were children and I will love through every life and body I have. I could never leave her and if anything ever happened to her, it would-I wouldn’t be able to bear it. I love her, more than anyone and anything in the multiverses.”

He smiles. “You had my permission since the day my daughter told me you were her bestest friend ever. Do you feel the  
same, Arkytior? Do you love this young man like he loves you?”

“Yes father. I really do. He’s everything and I couldn’t imagine ever bonding with anyone but him.”

“Then I consent and gladly give my permission for you to bond with my daughter Theta Sigma Lungbarrow.”

“Thank you Lord Heartshaven.” Theta says and stands then runs over to Arkytior and hugs her spinning her around.

She grins hugging him back, her dark blonde hair flying out behind her.


	9. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theta and Arkytior are married before the eyes of Gallifrey

“Do you, Lord Heartshaven give your permission for you your daughter Arkytior Heartshaven to marry Theta Sigma of the House Lungbarrow?”The council member in charge of the ceremony states.

He nods. “I consent and gladly give, my daughter Arkytior’s hand in marriage through all of her lives to Theta Sigma of the House Lungbarrow.”

“The cloth please.” The council member intones, holding out their hand. Another council member standing off to the side hands them a deep red ribbon to symbolize the Prydonian chapter. “Clasp your hands please.”

Theta holds out his hand for Arkytior and she takes it. The council member wraps the ribbon around their joined hands and down each of their arms before tying it off.“Now raise your hands and come together.”

Theta and Arkytior raise their joined hands and come closer, clasping their free hands. “Now, for your vows. Do you Theta Sigma Lungbarrow, promise to love Arkytior Heartshaven with all of your hearts without fail through each and every one of your lives?”

“I, Theta Sigma do promise her my hearts through each and every one of my lives.” 

“Do you Arkytior Heartshaven promise to love Theta Sigma Lungbarrow with all of your hearts without fail through each and every one of your lives?”

“I, Arkytior do promise him my hearts through each and every one of my lives.” 

“Do you Theta Sigma Lungbarrow promise Arkytior Heartshaven your mind without barriers giving her everything you are, everything you were and everything you will be?”

“I, Theta Sigma consent and gladly give her my mind and everything I am, everything I was and everything I will be. I am hers.”

“Do you Arkytior Heartshaven promise him your mind without barriers giving him everything you are, everything you were and everything you will be?”

“I, Arkytior consent and gladly give him my mind and everything I am, everything I was and everything I will be. I am his.”

“And do you Theta Sigma Lungbarrow promise Arkytior Heartshaven your soul, to protect and heal through any darkness that may taint it and cultivate the light shines within?”

“I, Theta Sigma do promise her my soul to protect and heal from the darkness and cultivate the light.”

“And do you Arkytior Heartshaven promise Theta Sigma Lungbarrow your soul to protect and heal through any darkness that may taint it and cultivate the light shines within?”

“I, Arkytior Heartshaven do promise him my soul to protect and heal from the darkness and cultivate the light.”

“Now, for the bonding and name exchanging.” The council member announces untying and unwrapping the ribbon from their hands. “Now, raise both of your hands and place them on each other’s temples. You will feel a tingling sensation. You each must lower your mental barriers to let the other in.”

Theta lets go of Arkytior’s hands and raises his shaking hands to her temples then closes his eyes. She raises hers too and he can see that hers are also shaking slightly. The tingling sensation is like a buzzing in his ears and his lowers his barriers and then she is there. His Arkytior touching his mind with hers. Reaching out with his mind, he touches hers finding her barriers down. 

“Theta. Can you hear me?”

“I can. I’m here Arkytior.”

“Do you swear yourself to me and everything you are in every life, giving me your unconditional and binding love for as long as each and every one of our lives should last?” Arkytior asks and he can hear the smile in even in her mental voice. 

“I, Theta Sigma promise everything I am in this life and every single one to come giving you my unconditional and binding love.”

“Good.”

“Do you swear yourself to me and everything you are in every life, giving me your unconditional and binding love for as long as each and every one of our lives should last?” Theta asks.

“I, Arkytior Heartshaven promise everything I am in this life and every single one to come giving you my unconditional and binding love.”

“Good.”

They withdraw from each other’s minds and clasp hands again. “You will now give the other your name.” The council member says.

Theta and Arkytior come close to each other and whisper their true names into each other’s ears. There is a flash of warmth and light then Theta can see their golden intertwined timelines stretching off into the distance. He hears Arkytior’s soft gasp beside him and can feel her joy and awe in his mind. 

“Theta Sigma Lungbarrow and Arkytior Heartshaven, you are now married and bonded in front of the eyes of Gallifrey.”


	10. Running off to the Stars

Theta and Arkytior are lying in the field of red grass outside the citadel, Arkytior has her head on his chest, his hearts beating in her ear. They are looking up at the stars.

“Hey, Arkytior?”

“Hmm?”

“Remember when I said we would go on mad brilliant adventures one day?”

“Yeah I remember.”

“I think it's time we do that. Leave Gallifrey and see the stars.”

“Yes, I think it is too. But let’s just stay like this a little while longer.” She says moving closer to him and pressing her nose into his shirt. 

“Hmm. Won’t say no to that.” He mumbles smiling a bit and pulling her close.

“Good.” She says. “How are we going to get into the building?”

“There’s a back entrance from the library that will lead us straight inside, right past the guards.”

“When did you find that?”

“When I went to the library after visiting Koschei yesterday. I saw a door in the back so obviously I had to go in.”

“Of course.” Arkytior says grinning up at him.

“Shut up.” He says giving her a mock glare. 

“Oh you love it…” She says teasing coming into her voice.

“I do.” He says bopping her on the nose. 

“Hmm...Shall we go then?”

“I suppose so. I’m afraid you’ll have to get up though. Otherwise, I can’t move.”

“Is that right?”

“It is, unless of course you want to just stay here.”

“Ah, well I guess I must then.” She says 

“It seems so.”

Arkytior grins a bit pressing a kiss to his shirt before standing and offering him her hand. He grins up at her taking her hand. She pulls him up and they race off toward the library. 

When they got there, Theta pulled her to the back of the library where the shelves of the ancient books were stored. “Where is the door?” Arkytior whispers.

“We’re almost there.” He says pulling her around a corner and down another row before pushing open a door. “In here. Come on!” Theta says letting go of her hand and holding the door for her.

“Thanks Theta.” 

They run into the room, closing the door behind them. “Theta, look at them. Real time capsules and one will be ours!” she whispers excitedly

“Yeah, I can’t believe it. Come on, let’s choose ours.” He says and holds out his hand to her again.

She takes it and they began walking down the rows looking at each one. 

“What about that one?” Arkytior points to a newer one.

“No, too new. They’ll notice that one.” Theta says shaking his head. 

“That’s true.”

“What about-No, nevermind. That one is one of the class testing ones.” Theta mutters.

They keep walking, getting into the back of the room where some of the museum pieces are. “What about that one?” Arkytior points to an old type 40 look like it's been sitting there for a long time.

Theta grins. “Perfect.”

“She’s beautiful.” Arkytior agrees.

“Yes, she is.”

Theta pushes open one of the doors pulling Arkytior behind him. “Oh look at her…”

“She’s gorgeous.” 

“Very.” Theta agrees. He lets go of her hand to close the door then goes over the console. “We should both do the symbiotic imprint so she belongs to both of us.”

“Agreed.” Arkytior says grinning and coming over to stand next to him at the console. 

They both placed their right hands on the console reaching out with their minds to the consciousness of the time capsule. They connected with her after a moment.  
A couple moments passed as they established their bond with her then finally withdrew. They could feel her warm presence in their minds along with each others.  
“Shall we go off to see the universe?”

“I think we shall.” Arkytior agreed.

“Together?” Theta asks setting his hand on the dematerialization lever.

“Together.” She says setting her hand on top of his.

They both pulled the lever and off they went to explore the universe all it had to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hope you've enjoyed part 1 of this series! I hope to have chapter one of the second story, Adventures through time and space out soon.


End file.
